


Dummy

by kowareteikusekai



Category: Kiyoharu (Musician), SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowareteikusekai/pseuds/kowareteikusekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Kiyoharu and Mao get a little bit drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dummy

He couldn’t tell how many hours he stood there, lying on his bed, completely awaken but terrified to open up his eyes. Of course he wasn’t that wasted to forget what happened the past night as soon as they stepped inside his apartment. Maybe the other one was totally drunken – that would explain why he suddenly did all that stuff – but not him. Mao himself was such a fanboy that he refused to drink too much when he was out with Kiyoharu, so that he could remember every single detail of the moments with him. Yeah, he was shameless just like that.

The thing was: he never really thought about sleeping with men before. Not that he had problems with homosexuality or anything, he just never put any thought to it, since it wasn’t what people expected of him. He was just a metrosexual with no sense of fashion at all, but not gay. He never thought of men in that way… Until Kiyoharu stood at his door and told him he looked so fuckable at that moment that he could fuck him against the hallway’s walls until all his neighbors woke up. Mao knew he was probably so wasted he’d tell that to anything alive that could stand in two legs, but he also knew Kiyoharu was serious about the ‘fuck against the wall’ thing, so he just opened the door to his room where Kiyoharu could fuck him all he wanted, against whatever wall he chose too. Which he really did.

And after a really wild night – he could easily say that was the best lay he ever had – he now stood there on his bed, with a sore ass and a naked asleep Kiyoharu on his side. Why was this his life? What would he say to Kiyoharu when he woke up and looked at all that mess? He probably wouldn’t remember a thing of what happened there. What if he thought that Mao drugged him and seduced him to bed?

He heard a yawn coming from the other side of the bed. God, Kiyoharu was waking up. 

“Dear God, what do I do now, what do I do now, what do I do now? Pretend you’re sleeping, yes, that will work. Oh wait, pretend you’re dead! That will work even better.” He thought, hopelessly.

It was when he felt a firm hand on his bare waist that he had to resist the urge to open up his eyes.

“Mao~kun” A hoarse voice spoke so close to his ear, he could even feel a warm breath against his skin. He couldn’t remember when the other man got that close to him on the bed. “Are you awake?”

It was time to work on that ‘pretend you’re dead’ plan. But wait. Did Kiyoharu just call him by his name? And was he stroking his fingers against Mao’s skin? That felt good – but that was not what he was supposed to be thinking about at the moment! 

“Y-yes, I am” It was all he could voice as he will to run away from the country increased. Kiyoharu let out an amused laughter. 

“I thought so. People don’t usually blush like this when they’re sleeping.” He added, still in that amused tone. “It’s cute though, you can still get red after all we did last night.”

Mao finally opened his eyes, shocked.

“Do you… do you remember?” He casted a quick glance at Kiyoharu before hiding his face behind his hands, like he always did when he was too embarrassed. The older man was now leaning on his elbows, watching Mao’s reactions with an amused grin on his lips. 

“Of course I do, silly. Do you really think I’d get that wasted? You should know by now I can deal with plenty of alcohol.”

“What do you mean by this?” SID’s vocalist opened his eyes a bit more wide, suddenly realizing something. “Oh no. You didn’t.”

“I’m afraid I did, baby”

“YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE DRUNK!” He sounded amused and ashamed at the same time.

“Correct.”

“Kiyoharu-san!” He turned on bed, and now tried to hide his face on the pillow. “Why would you do that? You could have had me sober, you know.”

“And do you really think I haven’t tried by now? You’re so damn shy and clueless, Mao-kun! I’ve being hitting on you for months already! I even wrote you a message about wanting to fuck you and you thought I was kidding.” Kiyoharu poked Mao on the shoulders, in a fail attempt to make him turn his face to look at him. “At least now I know you like drunk men.”

“Of course I thought you were kidding! Did you actually read what you wrote? Not even your Chihuahuas would believe that message.” His voice could barely be heard as he talked with his mouth against the pillow. “That’s not even funny, Kiyoharu-san. Stop laughing.”

“Oh, now you’re just being cute. Really, really cute.” He poked Mao’s back continuously until he was forced to turn to him.

“Stop that, are you aware you took advantage of me?”

“I wouldn’t call that ‘taking advantage of’. You sounded pretty sure of what you were doing last night, I’d even say you were the one taking advantage of my, uhm, drunken state. I don’t know how you’ll manage to sit today, as you kept telling me to fuck you harder and…”

“OK, I GOT IT! Stop saying it so naturally like that!”

“But you’re so cute when you blush… Are you sure you’re really 32? I’d say you’re still a virgin teenager.”

“You bastard pedo. How come am I a fan of yours?” Mao couldn’t take that embarrassing situation anymore, so he quickly got out of the bed, deciding to take a bath instead of dealing with the other.

“Where are you going? I thought we were going to be cuddling all morning and then you would cook something for lunch.” The other said, matter-of-factly.  
“Morning?” Mao looked at the round watch on his wall. “It’s already thirty past noon. And why would I want that? I don’t cuddle with pedos.”

“Oh, don’t act so mean. I’m Kiyoharu, of course you want to cuddle with me. Now, come back here – or I’ll follow you wherever you’re going.”

Mao sighed, the red tone on his cheeks finally fading. He couldn’t believe this was happening - Kiyoharu, his idol Kiyoharu, was on his bed demanding some love and he was rejecting him. What on Earth was happening? Well, not that he was really rejecting that. He was just playing the difficult boy. Wait, he was playing the difficult with Kiyoharu? God, life was really messed up.

“I was just going to take a bath, you know. Look at what you did to me, you don’t really wanna cuddle me like this.”

“We could cuddle on your bathtub, then.”

“Horny, aren’t we?” It was Mao’s turn to laugh, amused at how Kiyoharu was insisting on being all lovey-dovey with him. Was he dreaming? “We can do that, though.” He added, in a slightly shy tone.

Kiyoharu grinned and got up, following Mao to the bathroom. 

“Will you cook me that lunch I told you after we’re done here?” The older asked as he watched Mao start to fill the bathtub with water. 

“I wouldn’t trust my cooking skills If I were you. The only thing I can do without blowing up the kitchen is curry.”

“Sounds good. Better than me, I can’t even cook rice.” 

While the bathtub was filling up, Mao reached up for the hand shower and started cleaning up before entering the actual tub.

Mao entered the tube as the water reached the half of it, and gestured his hand for Kiyoharu to follow him. Kiyoharu also cleaned up using the hand shower before joining Mao in the bathtub, where sat behind the other vocalist, with his arms around his waist, making him rest his back against his chest.

“So…” Mao started, already feeling his cheeks reddening all over again. “The all-mighty Kiyoharu-san can’t even cook rice. What do you do when your daughters stay over, then?”

“Well, I usually treat them to McDonalds. They are happy with it, since their mother never lets them have it. She’s a health-freak.” 

“But she’s right! You can’t do that every time, it’s really not healthy.”

“Oh yeah, says the ‘I had fast food three times last week’ Mao-kun.” Kiyoharu said in a teasing tone, pulling the other closer to him so he could kiss the curve of his neck.

“How do you know that?”

“Uh, I read it on your blog?”

“Oh. Do you always read that?”

“Sure thing. I even set ameblo to send me e-mails when you update it. I thought it was cute when you wrote about me there, but you haven’t done that in a while, so I felt a bit lonely.” 

Mao couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, so he turned around a bit and faced Kiyoharu. It was the first time he looked directly into his eyes that day, but somehow he didn’t blush as much as he thought he would. He seriously needed to stop blushing all the time when Kiyoharu was around.

“We should take a picture later, so I can update my blog.” He said, a bit unsure, but Kiyoharu just smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Are you going to tell your fans how good I am in bed?”

“Hah, you wish. I can’t write something like that on my blog! People think I’m getting all the girls, you know. I thought that myself too, until today.”

“Really? I thought everyone acknowledged you are as gay as the 4th of July.”

“What does that even mean!?”

“Just kidding. You are gay just for me, then? Cute. How can someone so cute as you exist, Mao-kun?”

“Stop calling me cute, it’s embarrassing.” 

“If I can make men turn gay, I must be really awesome.” 

“Well, people don’t call you Sex Machine for nothing.”

Kiyoharu’s laugh sounded more like a bark as he heard what Mao said.

“Do they really call me that?” 

“Oh, Kiyoharu-san… If you knew half of what your fans have to say about you… You would want to be another person for a day, just so you could fuck yourself.”

“Wow. Aren’t I just awesome?”

Mao felt something against his back. Something that wasn’t there seconds ago.

“Hey. A-are you turned on?” The younger one gasped in disbelief.

“Well… You keep flattering me like that, what did you expect?” 

“I can’t believe being flattered turns you on.”

Kiyoharu made him turn once again on the bathtub and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Can we have a quickie here in the bathroom? Or you can just pay me a blow job in case your ass is hurting too much and…”

“Kiyoharu-san!”

“… then you can tell me what nicknames the fans made up for my penis…”

“Kiyoharu-san! You’re such a mood killer. I’m not doing anything with you anymore. Now get out of my bathtub, I can’t bath with your cock on my back.”

“But Mao-kun! You can’t leave me like that!”

Well, if Kiyoharu wasn’t going to get up, Mao was. 

And as he did it, he sighed in annoyance and amusement. He never thought he would be in such a situation as he let that drunken Kiyoharu enter his room the other night. Not that it was a bad thing… He was just having his revenge for being abused by a not-so-drunken Kiyoharu. “Yeah,” he thought to himself “I’m just going to teach him you should never, ever tease a fanboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around *gasp* four years ago, when Mao and Kiyoharu used to spam the hell out of ameblo.  
> It was just a while after SID became major and started to get more popular in the music scene, and so Kiyoharu and Mao became acquainted and started going to events together, making appearances in each other's ameblo programs and so on.  
> Kiyoharu would always tease Mao on his blog, revealing things like "oh, he acts so cool on stage but when we are together he's all formal and shy". They always posted about each other at that time, and that part of the fic where Kiyoharu says he was "feeling lonely", it's something he actually wrote on his blog after a time where he and Mao didn't talk for a while because of their busy schedules.  
> All in all, they were pretty all over each other lol. The fic's title, "Dummy", is also the title of a SID song that Mao admitted to writing the lyrics while thinking about Kuroyume (Kiyoharu's former band).


End file.
